What changes and does not change with time
by Solosan
Summary: Hidan being OOC. There is romance if you SQUINT. Other was this is just a sweet and sad moment in the lives of Kishimoto's characters. Oh yeah :Swearing.


"Fool."

The old lady simply smiled. Blind eyes that were once all seeing crinkled with laughter, wrinkled with her fully lived life.

"Bitch."

This time she giggled. Much like she used to when he first met her. Her voice when she spoke wavered with age but it was still firm.

"It's been a while Hidan san. I'm glad to find you well."

A snort. The seemingly young man growled from his place on the couch.

"How else would you fucking find me? You on the other hand look so… Old."

"And to think you were once going to marry me."

"Hell no. Who would want to marry a bloody hag anyway. Seriously."

"It was nice of you to show up at my wedding though. I would have thought you would have attacked Naruto for the demon he holds."

"Fuck. If I did that how was he going to marry you then? Don't you ever use you small brain you retard. Seriously."

She laughed, and stroked the head of the child in her lap.

"Which one is this brat then?"

The old lady smiled, "Takuya, daughter of my first child."

There was a comfortable silence interrupted by the soft sounds of the young girls soft snores.

"She looks a lot you. Fucking Hyuuga look a likes…"

"It going to be dawn soon isn't it?"

"Yeah?"

"You might have to leave then."

"So?"

"Just remember not to make a racket like last time."

"It's not my fucking fault they hold a grudge for five hundred years ago."

"Only 63 years Hidan."

"Yeah yeah. Same difference, it's forever ago. Seriously, heathens are heathens."

"Yes Hidan."

He could tell in her voice she was humouring him. "Well yeah. They are being complete assholes. Aside from you, there isn't anyone else ALIVE to remember things like that."

"Konohamaru can."

"He was just a brat at the time."

"So was I. Shikamaru is still alive to find life troublesome."

"That damn grandpa is still going on fucking missions!"

"And Kakashi…"

"Yes OK, I get the fucking picture. You leaf nin live ridiculously long times OK. Seriously."

"Yes Hidan." There that small wry smile again.

"I must be a horror to look at right? Sometimes I do wonder Hidan. Why you even bother to risk the trouble to come see me."

His eyes examined the wrinkly small face. Still so warm and welcome no matter how rough or cold the years have been to her. It's been seasoned by sorrows but she still smiles. The scars hidden and open she had gained from her battles. And the gentle way she stroked her grandchild's head.

"To see if you ever change. Fuck. You sure you're not fucking immortal? Still the same as I bloody met you."

Her soft laughing gave way to coughing. "Don't play with an old woman's heart Hidan."

Her frail hand dotted with age spots reached out unerringly for Hidans. Joy flowing from her body.

"I don't fucking 'play'. I'm not a fucking carefree, stupid leaf. I could still convert you to Jashinism…"

"Thanks but no thanks. I prefer giving life than ending it."

Another snort.

"You don't stutter anymore."

"I haven't for a while Hidan."

"Hmmm."

Another peaceful silence. The sounds of Konohagakure were waking up everywhere.

"You should go."

"You keep saying that. You want to fucking kick me out then do so."

"Yes Hidan."

Like a child obeying her father.

"Why do you want to kick me out anyhow?"

"You don't swear as much as you used to…"

"What the fuck? I try be civil and you throw that in my bloody face? I'm only being… non-swearing because of the bloody brat."

The silver headed priest was glad his companion couldn't see the red stain blooming on his cheeks. That would have been too embarrassing. The truth was decades of visiting her had curbed his swearing.

"Yes Hidan."

"And stop avoiding the question… Damn it." He added for good measure.

"Yes Hidan. I don't want to kick you out. I'm just an old lady needing sleep."

"Fuck that. I'm older than you are, I don't need sleep."

There was a pause.

"I'm quite different from you Hidan."

"Well, if you just fucking convert to Jashinism-"

"Thank you but no thanks."

"Hmmph."

Another silence. Hidan put down the cookies and finished his tea. "Well, I guess I do have to go. Before the good people of this village find me and try to kill me… Again."

"It was really good to talk with you again, Hidan."

"Yeah… It was."

And then he was gone.

Hinata's hand reached out to touch the moisture on the glass table. She may not be able to see but she can hear the sounds of tears falling still. She smiled and laid her head back against the sofa. At peace. Hidan her dear friend probably knew this was her last night on earth. After tonight she would be back with her old friends, Sakura, Neji, Kiba, Shino… And dear, dear Naruto.

Maybe one day Hidan would be able to find his Naruto, she just couldn't be the one for him.


End file.
